User talk:Captainmike/archive 2010
user talk:captainmike/archive 2007 user talk:captainmike/archive 2008 user talk:captainmike/archive 2009 user talk:captainmike/archive 2010 ---- Billy On Meals Mind blocking him permanently please? And rv'ing his Picard/Kirk moves? -- sulfur 17:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh... that would also include deleting his page creations. Fools. Btw, there's been a spate of vandals lately that have hosed the RC by editing templates that create stuff at the top of the RC page. It might be a very good idea to protect those from editing by anons/new users. -- sulfur 17:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Still a couple of move log results to clean up... Also... mind checking this out and giving your thoughts? It will protect against people changing a template that happens to be used in the current unwritten topics in the same way that Billy did this morning. -- sulfur 17:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ST gaming Sir, why was my page deleted? I Had spent ages on that. Please can it be put back up. My superiors won't be happy if it's gone! - unsigned :Sorry sir, this site is not here to provide publicity for other gaming sites. Our subject matter is limited to companies that are licensed by Paramount to release official Star Trek publications. -- Captain MKB 21:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) can you make an exeption? -- unsigned :Sorry, if you want to propose a new type of page to our community, it would involve a massive reorganization of our site and our policies. You'd have to get a majority of our users to discuss it, perhaps at our forum. -- Captain MKB 22:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) USS_Reliant_(24th_century) Howdy! I notice that back in April, you modified USS_Reliant_(24th_century) to state that it's a Miranda class ship. Do you have a reference for where this info comes from? The Miranda-class Reliant was quite effectively destroyed by Khan in the second theatrical movie, my understanding is that the Reliant that Picard served on/etc was of an undefined different class, much the way the Enterprise has been Constitution/Excelsior/Ambassador/Galaxy/Sovereign etc class onscreen. If you've got a reference, I'm super interested. Thanks! - Chairboy 03:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : showed a 24th century Miranda class ship named Reliant. -- Captain MKB 04:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) HMS Bounty Thanks for the Welcome, Captainmike, I already have an account as PFSLAKES1, as of 27 Jan 2010.– PFSLAKES1 03:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) 2270s ranks I thought the enlisted insignia was only on the cuffs and the shoulder tabs were just blank. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :If the enlisted person in question wore the Star Trek V fatigues, their rank pin was on their colored cuff band. - Captain MKB 11:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll let you know if I need help. Have a nice day. Thank you for your correction of the article about the Grigari warship. I really apprechiate that. --FekLeyrTarg 15:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Stardate Image Honestly, for the life of me I searched ALL OVER for that page to get approval, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Sorry for the mixup, but please believe me I looked for it, I swear!--JYHASH 02:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :No prob... if you put things up for approval, be ready for suggestions on revising them. -- Captain MKB 04:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Table stuff Hi Mike, I've been experimenting converting the 2010 to a table, so it can contain a bit more information while still being easy to find everything, and most usefully can be sortable. However I've found to allow it to be sortable you can't use the colspan command to join up the title bars across it for each month. Which means the bars are currently fractured and look kind of awful. I've tinkered with it to get it to work as it is so far, but reached the limit of what i can figure out. Any idea how to make it look like there is a title bar across each month, while allowing it to still be sortable?? --8of5 13:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :You might want to start another 'month of release' column and have the month listed individually for each row -- this way you could sort back to the original order after sorting other variables. I'm not sure but you might even be able to make it sortable if you use the ! headline option. Having them colspanned doesn't seem entirely possible from looking at it-- Captain MKB 15:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Capital letters Hi Mike, I know have some sort vendetta against capitals for some reason, but I really think rows in tables should start with a capital; it looks really really weird when they don’t. Think of them like a sentence, or a line in a poem, or a chapter title, you just wouldn't start without a capital. --8of5 18:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine with that, although your sentence analogy could be used to make a case for putting periods at the end too. :I accept that putting an initial capitalization would help to signal the beginning of a new thought, and that makes sense... the thing i guess i'm reacting against is when that tendency turns into Starting With A Capital And Just Going With It No Matter How Wierd It Looks. Plus with my job i tend to type in lowercase and then go back and adjust style according to a specification and have gotten used to that. -- Captain MKB 18:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I'd definitely not look to put full stops at the ends of the lists too, but I used multiple analogies to work around the specifics of comparing to one thing to avoid that sort of thing being the result :P Your own comparison of signalling a new thought pretty much sums up what wasn't working with not capitalising for me, I'm certainly not looking for capitals For Every Word, as you say :) --8of5 18:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) masking Hi Mike, I'd masked the links just to take it out of the most wanted articles list. The offending articles are specialized articles where little or no data exists outside of the Stardate magazine. As its unlikely that anyone outside of those who had the magazine in their possession, I thought it would be an idea to mask them and free up the list. I should have checked with others first, I'm sorry if I've done wrong. :) --The Doctor 13:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, on the case of the starships, I'd wonder why four list-items would be considered disruptive or unnecessary -- those comprise less than 1% of the available list. I've been researching the Stardate mag and those being there is a good reminder to keep going -- there were a lot more unwritten Fed ship class articles a year ago, in case you didn't know -- i've been pushing them out of the way one at a time. :In broader terms, masking redlinks stunts possible growth by hiding wanted topics. The wanted pages lists caches 1,000 entries, and you hid 16 or so from its view, so i'm not sure what is accomplished. :I'd just rather we kept it as is. If you wanted to see more wanted articles, look at the whole cache: http://memory-beta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WantedPages&limit=1000&offset=0 -- Captain MKB 13:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologize. I shall refrain from making such changes in future, without checking with you first. Thank you. --The Doctor 13:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Raw rank sheet Hi Mike, thanks for uploading that raw rank image sheet from "Domain of the Dragon God!", it'll certainly prove useful with this article, especially the information about the Class A uniform with blue used for senior officers, beige for junior officers and dark blue for flag officers. Thanks once again :D. --The Doctor 09:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! I figured it would give you some hints in figuring out the sheet you were working on. :Canon has some wierd details on the blue/beige system -- after all lowly Lt Ilia wore blue but Lt. Cmdrs. and department heads all Sulu, Chekov & Uhura wore beige.. which is odd, meaning the seniority referred to transcends simple rank in some manner. :Also, some reasoning is that the flag officer tunic might be a dress uniform, meaning lower ranked officers could wear a variant -- i think a post-TMP comic strip bears this out. -- Captain MKB 11:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed about the messed up blue/beige system, as Ensign Omal/Vaylin Zaand also wore a blue uniform. Perhaps the blue uniform was an alternative uniform for junior officers with the standard being beige, at least when it comes to bridge officers, as Omal and Ilia were the only junior officers to be seen wearing them. ::Thanks for the tip on the flag officer/dress uniform thing, I'm searching for the TMP era comics at the moment, so hopefully I can track it down. Unfortunately, I don't have access to the US comic strips printed in the newspaper, but I know they used the TMP uniforms for a while. --The Doctor 12:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Husian_Gambit : http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/File:Venture_crew_comic.jpg : Dress uniforms use the light-blue variant so the sleeves and epaulets are the same. -- Captain MKB 13:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Another note, commodore probably is available for all divisions (recall Cdore. Stocker & Stone) ::Also, epaulets for ranks above Rear Admiral seem to be from Kuro's imagination, and not a licensed source (unless Kuro was working from a licensed source i'm not immediately aware of) -- Captain MKB 14:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, the comic strips (US and UK) can be found online, here. :) --8of5 15:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) thumb|sleeve insignia. :Thank you both for the assistance on this. I think I'm done with the shoulder insignia now, but if Mike wouldn't mind looking over the image to the side for the possible layout for the uniform sleeve section. Thanks once again. :D. --The Doctor 00:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks good to me -- to add: there's also a white class B in play in a few variations. i was never quite sure of the differences of the dark brown/lighter brown/olive brown variations, so i might think about consolidating some of those, but i'm not sure enough to make a solid statement about those right now. :: i'm wondering if any of the brown or white ever got sleeve stripes, but that falls under the same "i wonder" category as the higher admiral's ranks. i guess we just keep our eyes open for these possibilities... -- Captain MKB 01:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for looking at those for me Mike. Yeah, I forgot to add the white sleeve into the class B uniform for command officers before I did the screen grab. As for the olive green one, I used it to represent the green work uniform which would be used for planetary personnel as described in the "Dragon God" pages, which is where the light brown/dark brown class B's for technicians also came from. At first I never saw the distinction, but sifting through the screencaps you can see the various types, but as you say, maybe one brown is enough as there really isn't that much difference. Thanks again :D. --The Doctor 07:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Columbus Hi Mike, I just wondered if I could ask your advice about a shuttlecraft. "Under Twin Moons" (set in 2277) features a shuttlecraft Columbus assigned to the Enterprise. I don't suppose if you know if an Columbus was referred to any novels/tech manuals/what nots. Failing that, is it plausible that it could be the old class F shuttlecraft? --The Doctor 23:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :At least one licensed source says the F-shuttles were decommissioned completely as of the end of the five year mission, although canon contradicts this as it shows one operating in TMP-era San Fran. :The post-refit Enterprise shuttles included Hawking, Brahe, Kahoutek, Clarke (from Death Count), Galileo, Halley, Herschel and Copernicus (from Mr. Scott's Guide). The last four are SW7s for sure, the rest i would cautiously say arent F-shuttles, but possibly are any other type. I don't think there's anything saying it wasn't from the five-year mission, perhaps one of those other wierd shuttles from TAS. -- Captain MKB 23:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Now that i look, i see that MB has the post-refit Columbus from Eugenics Wars lumped in with the class F version, which is a 'maybe' in my eyes. -- Captain MKB 23:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks Mike. I think I'll err on the side of caution and just put an article up at Columbus (2270s) and just have a small note that it could be the Class F Columbus or another class. As for the Eugenics Wars Columbus, although I haven't read it, the MB chronology places the framing sequences in 2270 prior to the end of the 5YM so presumably its the class F. --The Doctor 23:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Odd -- the Eugenics Wars novel page has it taking place after a Marvel comic that is post-refit. Oh, strike that -- it was a flashback in the comic -- Captain MKB 23:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey, would you like me to delete everything i posted and start straight from scratch? Cause if i were to do that, you just know im gonna be a smart ass about it and make it look foolish. All im trying to do is fill in the TV Episodes of the original series. Everything else yes i will write up my self. But the Episodes? AdmYates 13:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you fill out episode summaries, or any other blank space on this site, you should be writing your own text, not copying other websites. :I've already asked some other administrators to intervene with their opinions of the matter. :If you choose to "be a smartass" or "make it look foolish", that's your own choice. -- Captain MKB 13:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Fan fic User:Stella30. See also Daniel Steinberg‎‎ and the delete page I did. Feel free to delete that to clean up too. -- sulfur 13:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin stuff Hi Mike, apologies I've not had any time to play here the last week, so might have missed some of the drama, I've had a brief skim over the issues and made a response in the recent forum post already, but it looks like there are several on-going discussions happening, so I guess I'll get to grips more with what's going on as I review the recent edits list now... --8of5 16:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :My main focus is to keep the issues focused on the policy discussions. The forum post is extraneous because its so general - users can of course vote on any policy (except for those violating Wikia's terms of use), so the suggestion of a democratic movement is redundant. :I only got hot under the collar when the user in question denied copy/pasting even though the list of websites they were pilfering from was easily available via Google. Even if Wikipedia is free-use, he was definitely going straight to StarTrek.com (big legal no-no)... Hopefully this policy situation will give some focus to the users interested in doing good with clarifying policy, and put users in their place if they're only interested in stirring the sh*t, such as it were. :BTW, notice how last year we had a confrontational situation with another "Admiral Ya_" -- maybe a theme? :Also BTW, we have Typhuss back for the time being, he's been permabanned from Memory Gamma and his vandalism there is being deleted. His permaban from Memory Alpha remains in effect, but he's still editing here, even though every other edit is nonsense and requires reversion. I'm keeping my eyes open for possible damage he's doing to articles for the time being, but the other AdmYawhatever seems intent on trolling that situation too.. lowest common denominator and all that. -- Captain MKB 17:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC). Well, both users have been made aware of any issues we might have by now I assume, so if they choose to make trouble they can't say they weren't warned of the consequences... --8of5 17:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Log in problems :O Hi I know you are one of edit here at ST Beta. And for some reason I can't get in. :O GinnyStar, I been leaving information on the Talk Page of the article in question, I hope that OK for now, If not please let me known. -- 19:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure why you can't log in, but any comments you leave are fine. -- Captain MKB 19:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) your insensitivity to marketing strategy is appauling ....no wonder I had never heard about this Wikia until now....no one wants to deal with someone whom is so easy to dismiss their initial offering into a group or source page without considering the fact that they are as much interested in the topic of Trek lore as the next person. To which it would be considered horrible marketing to blow off someone,(as a troll? how rude!), whom was invited to a debate, to offer their input, and then not informed of any rules of said debate, there was nothing previously restricting said debate; and yet, my first encounter with your site, after offering valid perspective and experience and a solution to the problem presented, was to be dismissed out of hand, and then accused of being someones lap dog. You sir are offensive! I am pretty sure that others would find my case justified to call for your removal as editor. Consider this a formal complaint and I expect a review by all Editors in response. Kenneth R M White, Jnr. 06:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Kenneth White, Jnr. frfozybearftwin@gmail.com :First off, I caution you about sharing your email and personal name here -- this site is publicly visible and does not hide your information for protection to sapm. :To continue, I apologize that you thought you could start contributing here solely to influence policy, and I regret that whoever suggested this site to you was unaware that wasn't the preferred course of action. We'd ask that you contribute some or initiate positive conversation on your first few edits here, rather than opening up by criticizing our policy and disrupting a policy discussion that is reserved for current users. *I have not dismissed your offering, it remains as a separate talk page that can be continued if other non-registered or newly registered users want to continue it. Feel free. * This isn't our marketing strategy. We are not marketing ourselves as a product or service. This is a section of the Wikia community and we invite users to join rather than marketing towards them. Calling our relations as marketing indicates we are trying to gain customers, but this is not such an endeavor. If you really find it offensive that you cannot use this site towards your own aims, then you can leave, but do not personally attack me because of this. * I never called you a lap dog. You said you joined because someone on facebook suggested this to you, and I want to reiterate - we aren't looking for new users to join just to discuss a situation with established users and established policy. Users should contribute to the site in good faith before they try to make policy for others to follow . This prevents problems. -- Captain MKB 06:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) In aggreement I agree with you Kenneth, that this gentleman should be removed. It seems that he has let his position go to his head. I think if more people would make more formal complaints against him, maybe then we would see his removal from his position. This would be a posite change for this site.– Raidersnight 12:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Raidersnight– Raidersnight 12:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, was this a comment directed at me? Aside from your horrible spelling and grammar, I can't even understand your comment, I don't think you should be discussing the various insults against me here on my talk page. This is your first warning for harassment. -- Captain MKB 13:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) a change My deepest apologies for one tiny little mistake in this sentence "This would be a posite change for this site" This should read "this would be a positive change for this site". As for Grammar, how many books have you written? By the way the definition for harrassment is: quote "Criminal Harassment Unsolicited annoying, alarming or abusive conduct or words which are threatening. " unquote – Raidersnight 13:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Raidersnight– Raidersnight 13:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You also misspelled the word "agreement" and several others. Why don't you put down the keyboard for a while and go study grammar. What are you, like 14? (hey, you asked me first).. -- Captain MKB 13:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Policy breaking FYI, I know that I did it too. The inuse thing. :) -- sulfur 23:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, i figured you waited to edit til you saw others in the community do so, even though those before you were in error to do so. Consider this your first warning? -- Captain MKB 01:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure. It was more the fact that I knew he'd create articles at those redlinks, and wanted to save administrative hassle down the road. ;) -- sulfur 11:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Teilani Bio Hey Mike :True to my word, i would like your thoughts on the Teilani bio. Things you would like changed, Specific links needed, and other details you believe i have missed. :I am still working on the bio, still have to put in the information i have compiled from the Mirror universe trilogy into the bio. But would still like you to have a gander at it and offer up any thoughts you may have on it. Please put everything in the discussion page. Teilani Discussion -- Admiral Yates 16:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you move something? Hey, can you move D'Tran (Subcommander) to D'Tran? It appears that Subcommander D'Tran becomes a Senator so D'Tran (Senator) is his mirror universe counterpart and the disambig isn't needed. Thanks.--Long Live the United Earth 23:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC)